RT Incidents
MUGEN Raid MUGEN, a ROBLOX "myth", was allegedly a Satanic group filled with users with avatars dressed in all black with a white sailor cap. There are multiple theories about who and what they were, but it is unknown to this day. This group had raided ROBLOX Talk one day, making it impossible to create any threads for a while. Casiok tried to host a party at the bunker, but failed, because the bots ended up joining that server and ruined the game for everyone. Petar66's Suicide One day, a user named petar66 had created a thread telling everyone he was about to commit suicide. In his post, he explained that someone he didn't know was apparently stalking him. This, and many other events, had led himself to deep depression. Many people thought he was seeking attention, while others believed it. It was later confirmed he had not committed suicide, since he had recently logged into ROBLOX. OT Raiding of RT/81U Leaving RT Incident Around 9:00 PM EST, November 2014 OT had raided RT. Users from RT became very angry at them for doing this. 81U decided to tell OT to stop to avoid more conflict and not get him banned, but they hadn't listened and it only became worse. They had to move to C&G until they stopped, which was long after. In the end, several of the OT'ers moved back. The ones who hadn't returned ended up with warnings or even account termination. This happened shortly after 81U moved to OT and caused mass conflict between RT and OT. 81U ruined his reputation in RT after this incident happened and is now one of the most hated RTers of all time for all the drama he caused. DominusTRex Raid A V3rmillion user, exploiter, botter, and account stealer named DominusTRex had spammed threads all over RT. These threads prevented anyone from communicating with each other on RT. They had also spammed in Off Topic, but they recovered quickly when the moderators removed the accounts spamming there. Shortly after, they moved to RT and removed almost all of the threads in RT. All remaining threads were deleted. There are no known pictures of the threads Ryen5642 Incident A user by the name of ryen5642 had somewhat got access into an offsite SSO single sign onto ROBLOX's database website where ROBLOX staff store database of all users at bitium.com/roblox.com on 06/20/2017. The user had posted it in RT and was terminated straight away. The database was then leaked and a breach was found where a default skin user had breached into ROBLOX's database but yet there is no proof to what had happened. The user was well known in RT and OT. The Rice and the Chex's Incident RiceChex wrote a fake suicide note on Pastebin and tweeted it, which she shared on ROBLOX Talk. This sparked many negative reactions, as people were worried and upset about RiceChex, especially OTDinosaur who made many threads about it and mourned RiceChex's "death". Ralph was using this to try and get subscribers on Rice and the Chex's YouTube channel, claiming "it's what RiceChex would've wanted" and then about two days later it was revealed to be fake, sparking hate from many RTers, especially OTDinosaur, leading RiceChex to make an apology thread, in which many RTers forgave her. However, she and ralph spent the rest of the day baiting, crapposting, shifting blame between each other and creating many fake apology threads, sparking more hate and leading to many threads being deleted and quite a few RTers temporarily moving to OT, lead by a Nazi. iPad Spam Bot Raid of 8/4 On August 4th, 2016, ROBLOX Talk was spammed by several bot accounts. These bots would reply to threads saying "iPad" with a long space that would cause the browser to crash. The Avecys Incident (Minor) On August, 10th, 2016 a user disliked by some, Avecys, was "kicked" from Off Topic then began posting on Roblox Talk instead. He was not welcomed, and was told to get out. He started spamming OT with threads stating the Roblox Talk was better than Off Topic. This started brief "conflict" between the two subforums . About 5 minutes after the conflict was resolved, the hate messages stopped. Avecys claimed he was framed, and still denies caused it. This is similar to what 81U did in 2014 when he was kicked from RT and went to OT creating hate threads about RT which started mass conflict that lasted for a few days. The hate messages can be seen here: * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890287 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890052 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890088 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890088 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890248 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890225 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890117 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890143 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890568 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890545 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=195890647 The "zero" Incident A user only known as "zero" filterpassed in several subforums including RT. He threatened to blow up ROBLOX HQ and made other threats. The Mass Spam of August 2016 Occurred on the night of August 24 and the morning of August 25, 2016, RT was purged with countless amounts of the infamous "iPad" spams, along with "DanTDM" spams that would ultimately cause the entirety of the front page to be stretched downward. This was held accountable by various users, who plotted the entire scheme beforehand. The page stretch has caused many users to forcefully leave RT permanently to join the OT and ATR community, or both. The 9/11 of Roblox On September 11th, 2016, the 15th anniversary of the WTC terrorist attacks, users made jokes about 9/11. Not willing to accept that they had done anything wrong, users moderated for posting these jokes claimed that there was a "massive admin abuse situation". Many users including qdhxx and Wootry were terminated. Later on, there was much spam in the Club House subforums and ATR. Many people posted to either Entertainment, Development, or the other forum sections instead. This raid was hosted by DominusTrex, a V3rmillion user known for hacking and occasionally spamming the forums. Tense negotiations during the incident can be found here: * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=198268997 (locked) * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=198269103 (deleted) The 9/20 Spam Attacks (Minor) On September 20, 2016, various bots started spamming ROBLOX Talk, posting threads titled things such as, "stop it rite now", "IM NOT A BOT", "REN AND STIMPY EMMY AWARDS 2016", "trump did 9/11", "nice try mods", etc. Many of the threads were taken down very quickly by moderators, but the spam continued. After a short while, the spamming was dealt with and the spammers were taken care of. A screenshot from the spam attack can be seen here: * http://imgur.com/a/4pzgC Clown Scare Incident On 5th of October, 2016, many RTers have been reporting clowns in their yards. According to real life news, there has been a mass report of clowns throughout the country. The media has been suspecting that the clowns have been appearing for a horror movie teaser, but no one still knows what those clowns are doing. ItachiUchiha "Exposed" On 10/16/16, it was revealed that Itachi, a somewhat popular RTer, was a hacked account. The original owner posted on RT and even showed the email Roblox sent him. ATM it's not 100% sure if this is true. The known poster version might've been the original owner and he was hacked, or it could've been one big prank Thread: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=200194660 Julienboy12 Incident On November 11, 2016, a guy name "julienboy12", also as Farascope's alt posted a thread about "2013henry keeps sucking my penᎥs", "SHUT THE FUᏟᏦ UP RT", and more threads with swear words. No one knew who was the person who kept posting these threads. People thought it was the user LordIsamu, when it was actually Farascope. Why did Farascope do it: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=201431081 Revealed: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=201431001 Threads * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=201429784 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=201430945 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=201430155 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=201430405 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=201429375 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=201430307 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=201430811 * https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=201430900 The Mass Spam of Multiple Subforums On November 20, 2016, ClockworkHex was raiding many subforums: ROBLOX Talk, Off Topic, Clans & Guilds, All Things ROBLOX, and Role-Playing. It was a huge space from these threads, and it doesn't show the bot. People couldn't make a thread, or a post. Some of them waited, or went to BLOXCity. In 12:50 AM, The raid stopped and people were starting to go back to the subforums, but people started putting swear threads. Michaellyers8 Incident On January 5, 2017, a user by the name of "michaellyers8" posted a thread (now deleted) with coordinates leading to a high school in Dallas, Texas. He also posted a date of "4/20/17", which likely was done to coincide with the 18th anniversary of the shootings at Columbine High School. Later on, he posted an image to imgur (now deleted) of an assault rifle and a revolver, and a time stamp that said "RT 1/5/17." The thread gained 4 pages before being deleted by moderators. Michaellyers8 later stated it was a joke and he was not actually doing a school shooting, but it was already too late. Other users had reported him, tweeted to the school, and even sent in a tip to the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Links: * Initial post * Coordinates to the school * Weapons with time stamp * http://archive.is/R2DVh Archived threads Awesomestrator Incident During the summer of 2014, a Roblox YouTuber named Awesomestrator had audio from a Skype call leaked onto YouTube. The audio was him and his mother arguing between each other, because Awesomestrator's mother walked in on him masturbating. He can be heard making excuses saying that the porn was a virus and his pants were slipping. This destroyed his reputation, and became a meme around RT for a short amount of time, although being brought up at times. The video Thread 'SamHough OT Attacks (Minor)' On March 27th 2017 A User called SamHough started attacking the OT Forums saying stupid things like "OT SUCKS" or "OT IS DUMB RT IS COOLER" Which caused brief conflict between the two Subforums, Many OTers responded by going on RT and saying the same things on there, for about an hour or two their was a brief conflict between OT and RT, Things have died down since then but OT Still Hates Him for it. AHF Incident On March 31st, 2017 a user by the name of GoldenKing28 posted a thread advertising his group, which he claimed was created to fight hackers. After HegelRoblox jokingly stated that he was a hacker, GoldenKing28 made an "exposed" video that consisted of 15 seconds of him saying things like "fake hacker" and "exposed" repeatedly. This lead to many people making fun of the video and the fact that he has over 300 subs, and after people started mentioning that in the same thread he had claimed to be a hacker he began hurling PAs at people, leading to many users claiming to be attempting to get his account banned. At the same time, many disliked his video and he desperately made new YouTube accounts to like his video. After some time someone told him to read the ToS, which he did and he came back and became apologetic before the thread was deleted after 5 pages. * The group in question * The video * The thread [deleted] * A thread made by the user after the initial one was deleted Kramer777's Exilation In the evening of April 2nd, 2017, Kramer777 was exiled from RT for 1 year. The reason of the sentence, that was decided by Xolbor12567 and robloksbox in the Official RT CounciI, was of murdering with intention (reporting Marksmenshiper) and holding a private military without permission. His private army, Kramussia , has also been banned from entering RT, for endorsing communism and threats to the jury and the victim, marksmenshipper (currently known in ROBLOX as SoIidusSnek). He currently, as of now, hasn't given a response to the public media. Hours later, RTer by the username of elitestormtrooper111, has exposed Kramer777 into submission, as he took a screenshot of him talking with his friend in party chat. In the picture, Kramer777 was talking to someone as he said a name of alternate accounts that he will use. It has been also revealed that Kramer wants to conquer VCR and expand his army, to then invade RT. Avecy's Return Late into the afternoon on Friday, May 5 of 2017, Avecys storms OT with threads titled,"RT > OT" and "OT SUCKS" in an attempt to instigate a forum war between the two forums. The posts were quick to spark action from OT, as they began to create threads on RT, asking for spammers to cease their malignant posting. Avecy's threads failed to create a war, however, as many RTers, such as Hatchets and other 2009 forumers posted threads explaining the situation and diffusing the situation by explaining who Avecys was. * "RT > OT" * "OT SUCKS" * "OT = GARBAGE" * "OT IS TRASH" QuackityHQ's attack of 2017 A popular youtuber by the name of QuackityHQ started a livestream on the night of April 25, 2017. This YouTuber is well known for a series of videos known as "ROBLOX Sucks!". The livestream, supposed to be a live representation of "ROBLOX Sucks!" progressed to the forums, where QuackityHQ split his subscribers into a raid across RT, ATR, and OT. It was at first realtime users posting spam across the forums, then progressed to bots. QuackityHQ was later IP Banned for this incident, though then told his subscribers to start spamming "Unban QuackityHQ!". This even resulted in the forum being temporarily shut down. Quackity's Bots of 5/6/17 (QuackityHQ's attack part 2) On the morning of the May 6th, a supposed stolen account by the name of "XxPeachXx22" had been used to spam many forums. He/she used a bot to spam multiple subforums continuously for many hours. The threads consisted of multiple line titles that said "UNBAN QUACKITY". The twitter alias "@Rxsmus" was attached at the end of all of the spam threads. More allegedly PG'd accounts began spamming the forums. Forumers moved to other subforums to avoid bots, where bots would just spread to the subforums they moved to. This went on for several days, where forumers lost all respect they used to have for the youtuber. The bots were fortunately banned soon after. The Forum Shutdown/Blackout of 6/4/17 (QuackityHQ's attack part 3) During the afternoon of June 4th, 2017, QuackityHQ would later continue his attack on Roblox. He uploaded a video (now deleted, but archived by MLBoss on his archive YouTube account) talking about the typically "UNBAN QUACKITYISHOT" business, however, Roblox saw the video and prevented people from posting on the forums. The account had to be 120,000 hours old, a total of thirteen years. This clearly prevented people from replying to/making threads. Tomorrow, (June 5th) people would resume their regular forming. The "Make Thread" option during the shutdown'' - http://imgur.com/XxS70T1 Deleted Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKk5UYcBhbY '''The End of Roblox Talk and Off-Topic (Major)' During the afternoon of 14/07/2017 , ROBLOX made a news announcement , announcing the merge of RT/OT , confirming the end of RT , OT , and many other sub-forums. After hearing the news , RTers went in a full-out panic , not knowing what to do. Many people tried to accept their fates , others thought it was a joke , others started a revolt in the #TheNextLevel stream. The end of RT and OT has been anounced to be in July 27th. This major event is still on-going. This update has not been reverted yet as the moderators of ROBLOX has not announced any news about the forums after the forum merging. Many RTers have quit since the incident. THE END OF RT The end of RT: July 27th, 12:00am EST / 9:00 PM PST Goodbye, RT. - Casiok End of Forums (Major) (The day the forums stood still: The Finale) On December 4th, 2017, Somewhere at 9:40-9:41 AM, the forums froze. This is after the merge of the Club Houses. An announcement by the user RobloxStaff states that the forums all now read only and will shut down on December 11th, 2017, forever. Years of forum posts will be completely gone. A new forum will supposedly be made next year, but it may be a lie such as the promise of robux prizes when tix was removed. Many forumers, even ex-RTers, are quitting. There was no outrage on the fourms, as it was frozen. This may destroy trading, as LMaD will be shut down, as well. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Incidents Category:RT